The proliferation of devices, such as handheld devices, has grown tremendously within the past decade. A majority of these devices include some kind of display to provide a user with visual information. These devices may also include an input device, such as a keypad, touch screen, and/or one or more buttons to allow a user to enter some form of input. One-handed interaction can be beneficial for handheld devices as it enables a user to use their phone while keeping another hand free to do other things.